In current speech-to-text conversion tools, the shape of a single typographical character is treated as an unchangeable property of the character visualization. What is spoken, therefore, can be visualized by identifying and visualizing the characters encoded in an audio speech signal. However, information about how something is spoken may not be visualized by the corresponding character representations of the audio speech signal.